Simple
by chatsuniverse
Summary: simple fluff between these two


Emerald eyes squinted together in an irritated glare as his twitching limbs desperately clutched onto the hard figure above him, the darkness surrounding the two in a way of shielding them as sweaty skin pressed together in a delicious push of friction. The wood and springs of the bed shook and squeaked with every slight push their moving hips gave, a muffled whimper coming from the pale skinned boy whenever the older man thrusted deep into his warm cavern, brushing lightly against his prostate skillfully.

"Misaki," The older spoke out, a steady hand reaching out to the pink stained lips in front of him, pulling his abused bottom lip from it's tight hold on his sharp teeth, watching as the boy gasped louder than he wanted to into the air, "I want to hear you, so don't hold back." Akihiko breathed against the boy's gaping mouth, lips touching, yet never kissing.

"Ah… Aaah…"

A long, toned leg wrapped tighter around Akihiko's shoving hips, his own smaller hips pressing up to meet his long, slow thrusts to further bring him closer to the edge of insanity as the pleasure became too much for him to handle. "Ha… Usagi-san," Misaki moaned out, his attention barely settling on the kisses being pressed onto the nape of his sweat slicked neck, sharp nips littered love marks up his shoulders to the soft skin behind his ear, causing him to shiver and whimper out more.

Akihiko bit harder at the boy's trembling body, his hands traveling down to hold onto the boy's eager hips, constraining their wild movements to tease and egg the boy on further and hear his sweet, teary eyed pleas for more, _just a little more,_ of something, anything! Fortunately, the boy was uncharacteristically willing to give in, whether that'd be because of the heat of the moment, or because of the dark encasing them in a white, sticky cover of sheets that made them cling closer than he'd like to admit he liked.

Misaki gasped wetly, his tongue tracing his chapped lips as lidded eyes stared up at the seductive violet ones in front of him. His palms pressed into the white glowing skin of his partner, holding onto him as if his life depended on it, nails lightly digging into the small hairs grazing the back of his neck as he breathed harder.

"U-Usagi-san, please..." Misaki moaned out slightly, his voice soft with lust and submission as his legs tightened their hold around Akihiko's lower back, one arm slowly finding it's way under the writer's arm to properly wrap his fragile fingers across the man's broad and strong shoulder. Without even thinking twice, Akihiko smirked down at the boy, leaning in to trace his tongue lightly around the edges of his smooth ear as he whispered sweet nothings into the boy's ear, teasing the boy further into a complete, drooling mess.

"Please what, Misaki?" He teased, biting harshly down on the lobe of his ear as the boy groaned lowly, digging his fingers sharply into Akihiko's shoulder as he attempted to contain himself. "I can't help you if you don't tell me," He then nipped at the boy's sharp jawline before continuing, "-exactly what you want from me." He teased further, causing Misaki to throw his head back in frustration, the length still hard and wet pressing inside his ass giving him a fulfilling, but unsatisfying feeling as he craved for it to continue pounding into him steadily, pushing and shoving against his thirsty sweet spots deep inside him only Akihiko could satisfy.

"Baka-Usagi!" Misaki moaned out frustratedly, tears leaking from the edges of his verdant orbs, "P-Please just-nngh…" the young boy's hips bucked as much as he could while being held down by those dominate hands, searching for more pressure to relieve his upcoming release that he knew he was close to. Deciding to help the student out, Akihiko let one hand go from the boy's waist to squeeze the boy's dripping cock, pumping it slowly to spread the precum up and down the slippery dick.

"F-Fuck!"

"Mmm, you seem to really like that, you're reacting so well." As if on autopilot, the novelist continued to pump the boy, his inner sadist showing as he breathed lovingly out at the boy's sharp nails digging into his neck, no doubt leaving marks and scratches. "Is that all you want, Misaki? Or do you," Another sharp moan came with a noisy, slippery tug, "-want more?" Misaki closed his eyes, his head lulling back into the chilly surface of the pillows, his voice pitching in pleasurable sobs wracked his body, his hips trying to thrust into the steady pace of Akihiko's large hands.

"M-More Usagi-san… Please more…" And as the student threw away his pride away for the night, his glossy eyes pleaded with the author as their breath mingled together, mouth's pressing together roughly as Akihiko's cock slide harder into Misaki's hot walls, causing them to contract and squeeze around his hard length, pounding harder and harder as skin slapped against skin, thighs pressing harder into the red glowing skin of Misaki's thighs and ass.

"Oh God, oh f-fuck!" The younger one bounced slightly with each harsh movement, moaning muffled noises into the author's mouth as Akihiko's tongue plunged softly into the boy's sweet mouth, smacking soundly in sync with the boy's eager lips and tongue. It was a heavenly experience to Misaki, his cock pressed nice and snug between his boyfriend's stomach and his own, unintentionally simulating the organ into an oasis of pleasure as he yelled out, clinging much harder onto the author's hair and neck. Even as he lost all his energy to continue moving, he still lowered his hips to every upward thrust from Akihiko, meeting him halfway with a low grunt at the frictional pleasure he received.

Akihiko continued to pound into the small boy, lifting his frail hips up to take charge and slide his dick deeper and deeper, letting himself drown in the pleasure as he mouthed at the sweet, salty skin between his neck and shoulder, admiring the marks he left as if they screamed, mine, mine, _mine!_ Letting himself get carried away, he swept the boy closer into his arms, determined to make the boy come first as he searched for that one spot that would make the boy-

"Ah, ah! Fuck! Yes!"

 _There it is,_ Akihiko smirked, grasping onto the soaked cock laying on the boy's heaving stomach, stroking his dick fast and hard, basking in the sounds of Misaki's loud moans and squelching noises from their connected bodies. His heart was beating terribly fast, watching every single twitch and buck from the boy with lust as their hips continued to connect, his lips pressing onto the side of the novelist's neck as he bit down, silencing his cries as his teeth grinded down onto Akihiko's neck, surely leaving a dark, purple mark to show up later as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"Usagi-san, I-I'm gonna come!"

Pushing one of Misaki's legs higher up his waist, one hand jerked softly at the boy's hard dick, while thrusting one last time into the boy, staying deep inside the student before grinding his hips down onto the boy. The boy yelled out, head thrown back as his fingers dug into the soft cotton of the bed spread as his cum sprayed across both of their stomachs, and Akihiko's hand, making him smile and twitch in pleasurable ecstasy, letting the author follow quickly behind the satisfied boy, his ass clenching around Akihiko's erection as he came deep inside the trembling student.

As if it had took all of Akihiko's energy, he collapsed onto the equal as spent boy, sweaty and sticky bodies molded together, attempting to catch their breaths as the novelist pulled Misaki to his chest, rolling over to the less messy side of the bed, relaxing into the sheets with little protest from the boy close to his body.

"I love you, Misaki."

Misaki hummed in response, barely conscious as he scooted closer into his boyfriend's body, snuggling in close as if to show his appreciation and love without saying a word.


End file.
